Chasing Each Other
by I Bow to You
Summary: Bella is a werewolf. She meets Irina Denali, her teacher and things get shaken up. Irina/Bella Femslash FUTA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Bella's POV:_

I was laying down in my bed thinking and listening to my stereo playing 'Bye Bye Miss American Pie'. My dad and I moved here about a week ago. Out of all the places we could have moved to, we ended up here. I don't know what sold him to move here, Alaska. If I had a say, I would've chosen Florida.

Moving was the last thing I needed. I was still dealing with the stress and depression of me being a werewolf.

I remember walking home from a restaurant. I had dinner with some friends and a large animal came out of nowhere and attacked me. The coward never showed their face after. I really wanted to get my revenge on it. It left me with a scar from where it bit me, on my shoulder.

Since I got bit, there were still scratches on my body. After my first transformation, which didn't go so well because I didn't know I was a werewolf, I had to cut my hair short because I kept stepping on it in my wolf form. I was around six feet tall. My muscles grew, my teeth were sharper, my temper was shorter, my senses enhanced, my skin was flawless besides the scratches and scar, my eyes were brighter and my body was rock hard yet soft.

Not only were the scars physical, but emotionally and mentally. Something little could easily set me off and I feel really bad about it. My fuse was short and was it was like it was attached to dynamite.

I got up from my bed and turned off the radio. I grabbed a towel and my sleepwear before heading to the shower.

After my shower, I got out and got dressed. I went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>I was in a classroom getting extra help. The teacher was beautifully gorgeous. She had long blond hair, fair, smooth skin, golden eyes, curves in all the right places.<em>

"_I think it would be better if I demonstrated." She said, walking over to my seat. She leaned down, grabbed my shirt and pulled me up to her lips._

* * *

><p>I was startled by the loud shrilling alarm so badly that I fell out of bed. I was so pissed; it could have at least waited until my dream was over. I grabbed the alarm, walked over to my window and threw it out. It hit the ground and exploded; pieces and fragments flew everywhere.<p>

I looked down and saw that my underwear was squeezing my lower member. I made a mental note to remind myself to buy a bigger size. These ones were okay as long as I don't get worked up.

Satisfied that I destroyed the alarm, I got ready for school. I brushed my teeth and took a shower, washed my body and hair. When I turned the dial to shut the water off, I was absentminded and accidently turned it the wrong way, causing the water to turn scorching hot. I yelped, backing away from the shock and turned it the other way, shutting off. That gave a whole new meaning to a dog in heat. Why can it even get that hot?

I opened the shower door, making it click and stepped out. I dried myself off, sprayed cologne on me and put on my deodorant. I got my mousse and styled it to give it my signature look: sex hair.

I got dressed in by dark blue jeans, white, graphic tee that hugged my body, showing off my abs. I decided I liked this shirt…a lot. I also put on my white sneakers. All my clothes were brand new, never worn because I kept growing and needed new clothes. I was relieved to think that I had stopped growing, at least for now. I put on my gold necklace and silver watch and went downstairs.

Charlie was finishing putting on his tie. "Hey, you're running a little late aren't you?" He asked, struggling to tie it.

I shrugged, "Rough morning." I said grabbing the orange juice carton out and pouring it in a glass.

Charlie nodded, "Are you nervous about your first day of work?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I can handle it."

My dad smiled, pride in his eyes, "Good."

"You do realize that some of the customers will try to fight you right?" He said, his tone was laced with worry.

I laughed, "Please don't worry-"

Charlie held up his hand, "Oh I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the customers. Go easy on them okay?" He said, grinning and patting me on the shoulder and walked away.

"No promises." I called back. I took a sip of my orange juice and my face scrunched up in disgust. I forgot that I already brushed my teeth so the taste was nasty. I finished off the juice and put the glass in the dishwasher.

I went upstairs to brush my teeth again and grab my books. "I'm out." I yelled to Charlie.

"Have a good one!" He yelled back.

I got out the door and to my car, a cherry red '68 Camaro.

* * *

><p>I drove into the student parking lot and went to my classes. I saw that the school mascot was a wolf. I smiled of the irony.<p>

I was surprised of all the attention I was getting. I suppose it was better than negative attention. Normally, I would welcome the flirty comments from women but I was a little on edge. I just wondered how this would affect me keeping my secret. It makes it that much harder.

So far, the most interesting class was 'Fire Service Technology'. I sighed; I had one more class to attend, 'Child Development'. For the record, I didn't choose Child Development.

I walked in to the crowded classroom and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the teacher. She was seating at her desk. It was the exact same teacher from my dream. 'No fucking way!' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>

**I have the second chapter already written and am working on the third.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long, my computer decided to give me a hard time. I guess it enjoys me getting frustrated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Bella's POV:_

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This is NOT happening!' I thought to myself as I continued to stare at her. She was busy talking to a student. Her body stiffened and her eyes immediately focused on me.

I bit my lip and was panicking inside. I could feel my heart beat pick up faster. It certainly didn't help that my hormones were raging. I felt my lower member get excited. I cringed; it has never been more comfortable. It was pushing against the fabric of my underwear and pants. I was instantly mad at myself for choosing jeans. It was actually starting to hurt because it was too tight.

I didn't move, too afraid that if I do, I would spray everywhere. Okay I know that might be an exaggeration but the point is, the jeans were now uncomfortable.

The teacher looked back to her student as she was talking. I saw the teacher gaze in my direction every so often, but still didn't want to be impolite to her student.

I closed my eyes and thought about anything else. When I finally did, I was relived. The teacher nodded and motioned to an area, guiding the student somewhere else. Her gaze fell back to me. She smiled and hooked her finger in a come-hither motion. I gulped but walked toward her anyway.

When I reached her, she smiled, "To what do I the _pleasure_?" She asked in a musical voice, putting her elbows on the desk and clasped her hands to rest her head on.

"I'm a new student." I said, handing her my slip.

She took it and looked at it. "Bella Swan." She stated and looked up at me.

I nodded and she smiled in return. She picked up her blue pen and signed her name and handed it back to me. "Welcome Bella. I'm Irina Denali." She said huskily.

I politely smiled and took a seat in the back. "You new here?" I heard a voice say. I looked to my right and saw a guy with black hair and a letterman jacket.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Sweet. I'm Riley." He said.

I smiled at him, "Bella."

"So, you want to catch a movie with me after school?" He said.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. Denali glaring at him. When I looked to her, she put her head down and continued writing.

"I'm going to be busy. Sorry." I said.

He looked confused, "Doing what?"

Why did people insist on getting into my personal life? "Work."

He looked interested, "Where?"

I fought to roll my eyes. "For a towing company." I answered. I looked to the front and saw Ms. Denali looking at me. Her eyes held curiosity and determination.

Ms. Denali got up and walked to the front. "Okay class. Today we will be watching a video about reproduction. It will start off very basic but will get more complicated as time goes on."

I closed my eyes, feeling my pants get tighter. This was the wrong topic to be going through with her. Why couldn't it have been history or music? I thought this was supposed to be child development!

Ms. Denali powered up the t.v., played the movie, shut off the lights and started walking to the back. What was she doing?

She went behind me and sat behind me. Great. As if this wasn't uncomfortable enough. I swallowed hard and leaned back in my seat. The movie started off with the male reproductive system. It was very graphic and realistic. I fought the blush and ran my hand through my hair, uncomfortable. That was my nervous habit, running my hand through my hair.

I kept looking at the clock, waiting for this movie to end. The thing was, I had no idea how long it was. I shifted, uncomfortably.

I nearly leaped out of my chair when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. Ms. Denali leaned in so that her face was inches to mine. I didn't look at her; I just kept my eyes to the front. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah sure. I just…I've been sitting down all day. I have all this energy that I don't know what to do with." I whispered back.

Ms. Denali smirked mischievously. "Class is almost over. Then you can relieve yourself." She leaned back in her chair before I could respond.

My eyebrows scrunched together. Was she flirting? Was she implying-? I stopped and told myself that I was overanalyzing…or just wishful thinking.

About ten minutes later, she got up and turned the movie off. "Okay, class. That's it for today. I will see you tomorrow." She said the last part, staring at me with a smile. I smiled back and got up from my chair to leave. As I passed by, Ms. Denali smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, "Good day." I said.

* * *

><p>I went home to shower and did my hair again. I got my mousse and did the same sex hair style. I got back in my clothes and went outside. I decided to use the black 2011 Dodge Durango this time. My dad bought me this for me and my future family. It holds seven. How many kids did that psychic tell my dad I was having?<p>

Charlie always liked to think ahead…way ahead. He said that a psychic told him that I was going to have a family soon. While I thought it was hilarious at first, he was been on my case about using condoms.

I drove to work, greeted everyone and sat at the front, doing paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, Irina and her family visit Bella at her job and Bella will try to impress Irina. lol<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**By the way, I posted pictures of Bella's Dodge Durango on my profile if you want to see what it looks like. I don't own the pictures, I just found them.**


End file.
